1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for supporting containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for supporting containers or the like for dispensing intravenous liquids to patients frequently used in hospitals is mounted from the ceiling above the patient to maintain clear floor area and to provide a gravity feed. The apparatus includes a track for positioning the container holder and therefore the container in various parts of the room and a vertical adjustment to secure the desired container height. The vertical adjustment has posed no particular problem, but the positioning of the container holder and the maintaining of same has. Automatic locking devices actuated by placing a container of a proper weight on the apparatus and by a camming action locking an associated carriage to a track have been proposed. Generally a spring releases the locking action when the container has been removed. The automatic devices are unduly complicated; the spring must be carefully selected to be overcome by each container; and the containers cannot be moved via the apparatus until removed therefrom. Further, the tracks utilized by the carriage do not allow right angle turns by the carriage.